nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nixie
Nixie is a female Nymph NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Nixie is a Nymph living in the Kirathi forest. She was approached by the spirit of Kalfaran, an elf who led an attack on a necromancy corrupted forest. Kalfaran requested aid, and Nixie recruited the Fate Fighters to investigate. In exchange, she agreed to slow the march of a column of Gildornian soldiers to Kal-Thalas to allow time for the Elf Tribes to hold a Moot. Background Nixie is a Nymph living in the Kirathi Forest. She had seduced a Fawn named Xerxes, who was serving her for a determined period of time as well. In early Twins of 465 she was approached by the spirit of an elf named Kalfaran who informed her that he had led a band of elves on a graveyard that had been tainted with necromantic energy and been killed. Kalfaran asked for Nixie’s help in purging the source of the corruption and she agreed, though just she and Xerxes would not be powerful enough to succeed, so they would need help. Recruiting the Fate Fighters On the 8th of Twins, 465, the Fate Fighters were passing through the Kirathi Forest, and Nixie successfully seduced Opal. Nixie cast a Geas on the elf, forcing him to help. The Fate Fighters, though displeased at Nixie’s methods, agreed to help her in exchange for releasing Opal from his Geas and helping to slow down a column of Gildornian soldiers that would be passing through the area soon. Nixie agreed and she and Kalfaran informed them of where the graveyard was. Nixie and Xerxes hosted the Fate Fighters during the night, offering themselves to any who wished to share their beds for a time. Decius, who had been traveling with the Fate Fighters, remained with Nixie while Xerxes led them to the graveyard. He returned a short time later, saying he’d led them there. After some time, they heard battle horn being blown for assistance. Xerxes and Decius went to assist and a short time later most of the Fate Fighters teleported to Nixie’s grove, stating that they’d solved the corruption and slain the necromancer but that they’d had to flee a powerful liche. Nixie informed them that Decuis and Xerxes had gone to the Graveyard in response to the distress horn. Jasper, aided by the power of Namas, flew off immediately to aid Decius and a short time later Nixie magically transported the others to the graveyard with her nature magic. By the time they arrived Decius and Jasper had thankfully slain the liche. Conflict with Gildornians In exchange for their assistance Nixie used her magic to speed the Fate Fighters on their way to their destination in Kal-Thalas, and called upon the creatures of the forest to slow the march of Gildornian soldiers who were also heading to Kal-Thalas. Xerxes unfortunately was slain in the skirmishes with the Gildornians, as were several woodland animals. Their sacrifice, however, allowed the Kirathi Elf tribes hold their Moot to select a king before the soldiers could get to Kal-Thalas and arrest the elves present however. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs